


Unconditional Love and Slut Shaming

by megaotaku98



Series: MinChan gay in college [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bullying, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some angst, Top chan, Wall Sex, happy ending tho very happy end, people suck, takes place about 5-6 months after og story, very very subtle d/s but it's mainly vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: 5 months later, Lee Minho and Bang Chan are going steady and happily in love.But a reputation for sleeping around can do more damage than you'd expect, even to someone who doesn't care what other people think.~Sequel to Unconventional Therapy and Leg Day~





	Unconditional Love and Slut Shaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello~~~  
the anticipated sequel is here!!! I honestly was not planning on making a sequel when I initially wrote leg day, but then back in like march I was like "hm what if I did tho..." and then I just...did.  
and I figured what better day to post it than on the anniversary of the original?  
When I say I NEVER expected Leg Day to get the attention it did, so really this sequel is a big big THANK YOU for making me feel like my writing is actually decent or something :')  
That being said, after this I won't be adding anything else to this universe, so I hope you enjoy this fic! And while you're at it go tweet about your hype using the hashtags #legdaysequel and #legday1year (I really don't see the attention leg day gets so it would be, yknow, validating af to see what you all think of the sequel)  
Finally, shoutout to Ashtin for betaing! Love you uwu
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written before Woojin left, long before his accusations came to light. I'm not editing him out of the story simply because it would be very time consuming and I don't have that time nor do I have the mental energy. Just know that while I loved him once, I don't support him anymore.

If anyone were to tell Chan a year ago that he would be dating his best friend Minho, he would have burst out laughing. Minho? Settle down? Date again? After he swore off relationships? With Chan, who didn’t really have time in his life for committed relationships either? No way, no fucking way.

But now, well into his last semester of college, Chan couldn’t even remember what his mornings used to be like before he woke up with Minho right beside him, snuggling up against his chest.

It was crazy, he’d never even considered Minho in any sort of romantic sense for his entire first three years at college, but then all that changed completely in just a few months. He really wanted to hit all the men that took Minho’s love for granted, the other man was an _ incredible _ boyfriend. Devoted, committed, affectionate, funny, supportive, Chan could go on for ages. He didn’t hold grudges so their arguments were easily resolved and forgotten, Minho wasn’t afraid to talk about his feelings so they had amazing communication, and with Minho’s surplus of sexual experience their relationship in the sheets was nothing short of phenomenal. Minho gave such excellent feedback, Chan always knew when to stop and when to “not stop _ don’t you dare fucking stop ah~!” _.

There was only one issue with dating Minho- a reputation for sleeping around doesn’t go away overnight.

Of course, this was not something Chan held against Minho, oh no no no. He just hated hearing other people tell him that he could “do better”.

Chan usually heard it in hushed conversations, but there were many instances when someone would boldly say to his face that Minho wasn’t worth his time.

“You’re _ still _ with him? I mean, he’s hot for a guy I guess, but do you know how many people he’s banged?”

“He’s such a slut though, c’mon you know you’re so out of his league.”

“Has he cheated on you yet? You should probably keep an eye on who he’s texting…”

“I’m so upset, Chan was such a cool and pure guy, and then that manwhore went and seduced him. I’d be a much better choice, at least I haven’t slept with half the city.”

Minho brushed off all the negative comments, always said that he didn’t care.

“It’s not like they’re wrong, I _ am _ a slut. I’m not ashamed of my past hookups,” he would always say.

And Chan certainly wasn’t ashamed of Minho’s past either, Minho had always told super entertaining stories about his sexual escapades.

But he couldn’t deny that it was infuriating to hear people talk down about his boyfriend.

Minho was an _ angel _, but no one ever looked past his promiscuity to see that.

Minho never caught any STIs, he had always carried an extra condom with him everywhere (“just in case,” he used to say with a wink). And to claim he would cheat...to have the _ audacity _ to consider such a thing.

After what he went through? After having his heart shattered by _ all three _ of his previous boyfriends? Hell no. Minho would _ never _.

No one really knew though, no one outside their friend group bothered to get close enough to learn about what happened. The rumor mill tended to flip the stories and claim that Minho was the unfaithful one, but that wasn’t the truth.

The first boyfriend Chan had never met, Minho had dated him in highschool. They had been pretty serious, Minho had actually lost his virginity to the guy. Then, on a night in, watching a movie at the boyfriend’s house, Minho caught him sexting someone else. According to Minho, he didn’t remember much else, just him yelling at his boyfriend, dumping him, and rushing out of the house while blinking back tears.

The second boyfriend Chan did meet, he was an upperclassman a couple years above Chan, Minho dated him during his first year at university (Chan’s second year), and at first all seemed great. Then, the boyfriend started going to extra “study sessions” three nights a week, and Minho began complaining about feeling like he was being ignored. After getting suspicious and investigating, it was discovered that the “study session” was tall, had wavy hair, and worked at a bar a few blocks away from campus. Woojin was closest to Minho at the time, so he took the brunt of that breakup. Minho spent four whole days in his room wallowing in self pity, before he started to move on, and made his first profile on Grindr.

For a while, Minho had started hooking up with people here and there, and that was when he started to gain his reputation for sleeping around. During this time they met Changbin, Woojin got a crush, Woojin and Minho hooked up, it got very awkward, and then Woojin and Changbin started dating and the awkwardness went away as things were all worked out.

Then Minho met the third boyfriend...the worst ex, in Chan’s opinion.

He was in Minho’s ethics class, and Minho was head over heels for the guy. In fact, the boyfriend had seemed essentially perfect, and their little friend group was super happy for Minho.

But seven months into the relationship, Minho went to surprise his boyfriend, who had spent a lot of time in his dorm studying for an important exam. Minho ended up being the one surprised.

Chan and Changbin had been dicking around in the piano lab, Chan showing Changbin the different tools the producing software had, when Chan got a call from Minho, who could barely be understood over how hard he was sobbing, Chan could make out “pick me up” and “cheated” and “in his bed”.

The bastard had been hooking up with another woman- despite initially stating that he was only interested in men. And when Minho asked him for an explanation, he claimed that he was “just experimenting” and “you slept around, so it’s no big deal for me to do it too” and “why are you making such a big deal out of this, it’s your own choice to be so easy”.

When Chan arrived, Changbin with him, Minho clung tightly to them both, shaking violently from how much he was crying. Changbin was about to commit murder, but Minho whimpering “I just want to go home” diffused him.

However, the next day; Chan, Changbin and Woojin happened upon the now-ex on the campus courtyard.

Changbin didn’t even _ hesitate _, lunging forward punching him square in the face, breaking his nose. Woojin rushed in and managed to barely hold back his rage-filled boyfriend from doing any more damage, while Changbin yelled out “YOU UNFAITHFUL PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR BREAKING MY BEST FRIEND’S HEART! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! WOOJIN LET GO OF ME I NEED TO KICK HIS STUPID TEETH IN-”

Woojin did not let go, and tried to calm Changbin down. During this, the ex-boyfriend clutched his bleeding nose, and looked at Chan for any sort of help. Chan glared back at him.

“You know what you did. We saw how much you made him cry. If Changbin doesn’t kill you, I will,” Chan had spat at him.

To make matters worse, the asshole lied and played the victim, claiming that it was Minho who slept with someone else, not him, further ruining Minho’s reputation.

In summary, fuck anyone who thought Minho was a cheater. He had _ always _ been the faithful one. 

Further still, if people weren’t criticizing Minho’s history, they were trying to get into his pants, or claiming that they had gotten into his pants- even when knowing full well that Minho was dating Chan.

One guy in one of Chan’s classes had tried boasting that he “got it on” with Minho behind the science building the previous Tuesday. 

When Chan heard this, he couldn’t help but speak up.

“You know it’s funny you say that,” Chan said, the other guy and the people he was bragging to going quiet, “because I could’ve sworn Minho was up late that night having sex with me. But hey, what do I know, maybe my boyfriend is capable of being two places at once. Oh, was he limping at all? Before he passed out he was whining about not being able to walk for the next few days.”

Silence.

The one talking out of his ass turned a very amusing shade of red, and Chan had a smug sense of satisfaction at the way he started sputtering, trying to talk his way out of the now obvious lie. Clearly, he was not expecting Chan to bluntly call out his bullshit. The people sitting around him were looking back and forth between him and Chan, looks of slight shock on their faces that A. a Minho rumor got so quickly and completely debunked and B. known campus soft sweetheart Bang Chan was capable of fucking someone so hard they had trouble walking (he hadn’t been fabricating either- Minho had whined that night _ and _ the next morning).

That wasn’t enough to change anything though, and more rumors sprung up to replace previous ones. Chan thought back to when Minho had said that everyone called him a slut. Chan has figured Minho was exaggerating.

He wasn’t.

Everyone really did call him a slut, said it with poison in their tone, and it hurt Chan’s heart every time he heard it. In fact, Chan couldn’t help but notice that it was happening more often than he thought it did.

“Is it just me, or are people being meaner to you?” Chan asked, as he walked Minho to his morning class.

Minho gave him a confused look, “what do you mean?”

“Like, just a second ago, I saw a group of girls giving you dirty looks. And the guy who sits next to me in choir will not shut up about how you sucked him off last spring.”

“Which guy is that?”

“Uhhh...Jae-something...the name is escaping me. Kinda tall, rectangle glasses, wears his hair all spiky?”

“Oh, him?” Minho snorted, “that was such a disappointing blow job, he barely lasted three minutes. But I guess the fact that I did it at all makes me a used tissue, right?”

“Something like that. But haven’t you noticed that this stuff is getting, well, kinda worse?”

Minho shrugged, “it’s because we’re still going steady. You’re like, well known and well loved on campus, and everyone is jealous that the stinky school whore has you all wrapped around his finger.”

Chan frowned, “you’re not stinky, they’re not calling you stinky are they? Because my baby is _ not _ stinky, I will fight them you know I will.”

Minho started laughing, Chan’s heart went all fluttery at the sound of it.

“Channie, baby, it’s _ fine _ . Don’t worry, whether people are getting worse or not, it doesn’t matter because I don’t _ care _. I mean, why would I? Life is going great for me, some stupid slut shaming isn’t about to get me down. Especially not when I have the most perfect boyfriend to keep me distracted,” he said, before giving Chan a reassuring kiss.

Chan smiled at him. Gosh, he was so in love. Like- wow, he really really loved Minho.

“If you say so,” he said quietly, “but if someone needs to be beaten up you let me know okay? If not for me, I know Changbin would be happy to knock a few heads for your sake.”

“You’ll be the first to hear about it,” Minho replied, giving Chan another kiss.

For a while, Chan did believe Minho’s words, that everything was fine.

But then, he was picking Minho up from a study group, and happened to get there a bit earlier than the time Minho had told him. He decided to just wait around outside the room, and as he waited he overheard the conversations that were happening in the room- the door had been left wide open.

He heard Minho, who seemed to be sharing an idea about the project they were working on. One of the other members of the group- a girl from the sound of her voice- scoffed, and shut his idea down completely.

“No way, that idea sucks almost as much dick as you do,” she said, heavy amounts of snark in her tone.

“Excuse me?” Minho replied, sounding very taken aback.

“You heard me,” the girl continued, “how often have you gotten herpes? Don’t get any closer, I don’t want to catch your slut germs.”

Chan’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe his ears. He stepped closer to the doorway, and peeked in enough to see Minho, sitting at the end of one of the tables. He looked shocked and offended, and his fists were clenched on his lap.

Chan waited for Minho to speak up, to shut that nasty girl down with some kind of response, but Minho just stayed quiet.

The girl, however, wasn’t done.

“How much longer is it gonna be before Chan-oppa wakes up and realizes that he’s too good for you? Just break up with him already, speed up the inevitable.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed, and he finally responded, “never. I love Chan, and Chan loves me. Stop telling me to dump him.”

‘Stop telling me to dump him’. Did that mean they had told Minho to break up with Chan before? This was bullying. Why hadn’t Minho said anything? It was worse than Chan thought, much worse.

Another girl’s voice chimed in, “oppa is just too nice and gentlemanly. If you ask me, I think he’s just dating you out of pity.”

The first girl started laughing, and a third voice- a male- joined in.

“That’s probably it,” the guy said, “plus with how you spread your legs so easily, Chan-sunbae probably figured he could get some easy action and-”

Minho stood up from his chair abruptly, cutting off the rest of what the guy was going to say.

“Fuck you guys. I don’t even care about this stupid project. I’m leaving,” he spat, gathering his things and storming out.

Storming out, and freezing when he spotted Chan, who was looking at him with shock and horror.

“Minho-” Chan started to speak, but Minho shook his head. He didn’t want to talk, at least not there.

It was quiet between them on the way back to their dorm, quiet as they walked into their room, quiet as Minho closed the door, quiet as he pulled Chan forward and kissed him. Chan melted into the kiss as he always did, but he had to break away. He knew what Minho wanted, but he needed some answers first.

“How long has that been going on?” Chan asked, cradling Minho’s face in his hands.

Minho looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact, “what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. You hardly fought back. That’s not like you.”

“How much did you see?” Minho questioned, still looking away.

“I saw enough. I saw them say cruel things to you. Angel, that’s harassment. It’s- it’s bullying, no one should talk to you that way.”

Minho finally looked into Chan’s eyes.

“I can take care of myself,” he argued.

Chan sighed, “love, I’m not saying you can’t. I’m saying that this is more than just petty name-calling, and you should file a report.”

“God no,” Minho said, “that’d just make a huge mess. I just want to finish up the class and then I can just ignore all of them.”

Chan’s heart sank, “Minho…”

“Don’t- don’t give me that look Channie. I’m _ fine _. Can we please go back to kissing?”

“I just want to help, Min.”

“Then help me forget anyone other than you even exists.”

Chan sighed again, that really wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but how could he say no?

“One mind blowing orgasm coming right up then,” he said, before pressing their lips back together.

Minho wasted no time slipping his tongue into Chan’s mouth, letting out a soft and needy whine when Chan lightly nibbled at it.

An idea popped into Chan’s head, and he shifted away from Minho’s mouth and started pressing kisses across the side of his jaw and down his neck.

“Back up against, the door, would you please kitten?” he whispered between light nips at Minho’s neck.

“W-why? Minho asked, voice already breathy.

“You’ll see,” Chan answered.

He pulled Minho’s shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside them. Minho pouted at him, clearly upset that Chan’s own shirt was still on. Chan fixed the issue, chuckling at how cute his boyfriend was even when they were getting intimate.

Minho backed up against the door, while Chan undid the fly of his pants. Then he sank down to his knees, shoving Minho’s pants down at the same time. He glanced up at his boyfriend, who only stared back with hooded eyes, breathing heavily.

Slowly, teasingly, Chan slipped his hand into Minho’s underwear and pulled his dick out- which was already hard and leaking.

Chan licked up from the base to the tip and put the whole thing into his mouth. Minho let out a strangled gasp, that trailed off into a moan.

One thing they discovered in their sexual relationship together was that Chan had no gag reflex. Something he definitely took advantage of as he took Minho’s dick all the way in, feeling the tip pressing against the back of his throat.

He swallowed. Minho’s back arched against the door as he moaned again. Hands made their way to Chan’s hair, gripping the strands harshly and pulling them as Chan began bobbing his head.

He wasn’t nearly as good at giving head as Minho was, but he did his best, and Minho loved the enthusiasm he gave more than anything. And enthusiasm, that he was definitely good at.

Who wouldn’t be, with someone as incredible as Minho being their partner?

Chan hummed around Minho’s shaft, ego swelling at how loud Minho’s responding whine was.

“Channie please- I’m not gonna last much longer,” Minho cried out, tugging harder at Chan’s hair.

Chan increased his pace, increased his enthusiasm, then pushed Minho’s dick all the way in again. That seemed to be the breaking point, and he felt Minho spilling down his throat, while his body lurched forward and he let out a loud cry.

Chan pulled away, walked over to the trash can, and spat out whatever cum was leftover in his mouth. Unlike Minho, who loved the taste of cum, Chan wasn’t a huge fan of how bitter it was.

Minho, whose legs must have given out with his orgasm, had slid down the surface of the door and was sitting against it.

“So, have you forgotten that anyone else exists yet?” Chan asked, voice raspy.

Minho chuckled, reaching out to Chan with grabby hands. Chan reached down to take hold of them, pulling Minho back up to a standing position.

“Haven’t forgotten them quite yet, I think a second round should do the trick though,” he answered, shifting his hands down to unbuckle Chan’s belt.

“Well, I certainly can’t deny such a request,” Chan purred, shoving Minho back onto the bed.

An hour later, as they lay on their bed, naked and sweaty and out of breath, Chan turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he said, drawing Minho’s attention.

“Hm?” Minho prompted.

“I love you, you know that right? I’m definitely not dating you out of pity.”

Minho smiled at him, the most beautiful smile in the whole world in Chan’s totally unbiased opinion.

“I know, baby. I love you too.”

Minho did not file any report for the verbal harassment, much to Chan’s dismay. But he couldn’t force Minho to do something he didn’t want to do, so Chan just did his best to support his boyfriend in any way he could.

Unfortunately, with no reporting of any issues, the slurs kept coming, and they only got worse.

Chan started hearing “slut”, “whore”, “slutty whore”, “filthy slut”, and “scummy whore”, being muttered and whispered more and more often.

Each comment seemed to bounce off of Minho, like they were rubber bands.

“I’ve heard it all before,” Minho said.

“It means nothing to me,” Minho said.

And then Minho came home with a black eye.

Chan immediately started to freak out when he saw the sight of his boyfriend, grabbing some ice from their miniature freezer and asking Minho what the _ hell _ happened to him.

“I was heading back from the library when I overheard a couple of guys talking about us. They were joking about the usual, that you’re too good for me, and you can do better, and I’m such a dirty slut, blah blah blah. I got upset, and decided to call them out on their bullshit, said that it’s your choice of who is good enough for you,” Minho explained, putting the small bag of ice over his bruised eye, “but then- they said that you- that you had sunk to a new low by dating me, they said you were just as much of a useless piece of trash. I just saw red, I couldn’t hold back and I started throwing punches.”

Chan couldn’t help it, he teared up a bit. Minho got hurt because he was defending not himself, but defending Chan.

“I really don’t care what people say about me, I truly don’t. But I refuse to sit by and let anyone insult you, I just can’t. You’re too important to me,” Minho continued, and okay now Chan was _ really _ going to cry.

“I think I just fell in love with you all over again,” Chan murmured gently, holding up Minho’s free hand (the one that wasn’t holding the ice) and pressing a light kiss over the knuckles. Up close, he noticed there were bruises forming, and kissed them again, willing the pain away.

Minho broke into a smile, looking as angelic as ever.

“Maybe I should fight people more often then,” he joked, and Chan laughed.

“Maybe not, I’d hate to see your beautiful face get any more bruises.”

“Hmmm…you make a good point.”

They spent the evening on their bed, cuddling as best they could while also working on some homework. The ice helped immensely with the swelling of Minho’s bruise, after an hour or so it already looked much better. The bruise itself was still dark and looked painful, but Minho promised it looked way worse than it felt.

He did, however, request that Chan give him plenty of ‘healing’ kisses around the area, which Chan happily obliged to.

The next day, while walking across the campus courtyard, two other guys approached Chan, both looking angry.

“Your little cockslut attacked us yesterday. You gonna do something about it?” said one of them.

Chan’s eyes narrowed. Cockslut? Oh, _ hell _ no.

“What did you just fucking say? He has a name, use it,” he spat, fists clenched at his sides.

“You heard him,” the other guy himed in, “he’s a filthy little cockslut.”

Before he could even process his actions, Chan lunged forward, grabbing the second guy’s shirt collar and yanking him close, getting in his face.

“I said, Minho has a _ name _. Watch what you fucking say about my boyfriend,” he snarled.

The guy’s demeanor shifted from arrogant anger to terrified, and he sputtered dumbly.

Chan glared him down, thinking over how and where he could hit the guy that would cause pain but not be super damaging. But then he realized that violence wouldn’t change anything. It wasn’t worth getting into another fight when Minho already injured. He let go of the collar, shoving the guy away.

“You’re not worth my time,” he said, “fuck off and leave Minho alone.”

God, he was pissed, he was _ so _ pissed. Who did these people think they were? Did they really think they could just insult Minho to Chan’s face and he wouldn’t get upset about it? Did they think he’d just say “oh yeah my boyfriend is clearly in the wrong here, I should dump him he is worthless”? Fuck no.

Mood completely fouled, and patience at its limit, Chan decided to skip his last class and go to the gym. He needed to punch something that wasn’t a human being.

He sent a text to Minho, asking if he could spot Chan for a bit, and Minho agreed as his classes were already finished for the evening.

Once Minho found Chan, who was already brutally annihilating one of the poor defenseless punching bags, he immediately asked, “Channie what’s wrong?”

“Those assholes that you fought yesterday, they came up to me a little while ago. Almost fought them myself after what they called you,” Chan explained, still punching away.

“And what did they call me?” Minho further questioned, crossing his arms.

“They called you a filthy cockslut.”

“I am a filthy cockslut.”

Chan stopped punching, holding the punching bag still and looking Minho in the eyes. The bruise from the day before was still there, still looking dark and painful.

“It was the way they both said it. Like they were spitting out dirt.”

“Chan I don’t care-”

“I know you don’t care,” Chan interrupted, “but _ I _ do. I can’t stand hearing people talk down about you, not when I know that you’re so much more than those horrible insults.”

“So I guess you fight for me and I fight for you, huh?” Minho said, a small smile on his face.

Chan smiled back, “power couple goals, if you ask me.”

Now that Minho was there, Chan switched over to lifting weights, walking over to the bench press. After weights, they hopped on the treadmill, then squats (and Chan may have indulged in smacking Minho’s ass a couple of times).

When it was time to stop for the day, Chan felt much better. It was a combination of letting out his anger in a productive way, plus having Minho around, whose presence was just...calming.

“Gotta say, watching you punch like that has me feeling some kind of way,” Minho commented, pulling off his sweaty t-shirt.

Chan quirked an eyebrow at him, “oh? How so?”

“Take a guess, darling. Haven’t I told you before that you’re _ really _ hot when you’re pissed off?”

Ah. He did remember Minho mentioning that. Followed by Minho also requesting that Chan manhandle him like a rag doll.

“So what, you want to get fucked against the wall or something?” Chan asked.

“Yeah, exactly,” Minho answered, without hesitation, “I’ve got lube in my bag, come follow me to the showers.”

Blood already rushing south, Chan quickly pulled his clothes off and followed his boyfriend.

When he reached the stall Minho had gone into, he saw Minho undressing completely, before turning on the water. Chan walked into the stall, and pulled the privacy curtains closed behind him. He turned Minho around and kissed him, arms circling around his boyfriend’s waist and holding him close.

“Got a condom too?” he murmured against Minho’s lips.

Minho shook his head, “no, but since we’re in the shower we can just clean up after ourselves. You could even come inside if you want.”

Chan let out a low groan. As usual, Minho knew _ exactly _ what cards to play- Chan’s slight breeding kink was discovered on accident about a month and a half into their relationship, when they ran out of condoms and Minho was too horny to go out and get more.

Minho smirked at Chan’s reaction, and stepped backwards, pulling both of them under the spray of water. It was hot, and steam was already starting to rise in the air. A bottle was pressed into Chan’s palm, he immediately knew it was the lube and opened the cap. He squirted a good amount onto his fingers, and when he glanced back up at Minho he saw Minho’s eyes glaze over with want and anticipation.

Chan _ loved _ fingering Minho. Sometimes he almost enjoyed the foreplay more than the sex itself- almost. He loved the way Minho reacted, slowly crumbling into pleas and whimpers, begging for more, gushing about how good it felt. And once they actually did get to the sex, those reactions only increased in volume and frequency. Chan kinda felt bad for their neighbors.

Since they were in a public shower, they would have to keep the noise level to an absolute minimum. Which seemed to prove already difficult when Chan pushed his first finger in and Minho immediately let out a gasp that echoed against the tile walls. 

Chan brought the finger that wasn’t currently occupied to his lips, gently shushing his boyfriend.

“Be best if we kept quiet,” he whispered, “don’t wanna risk getting in trouble, do we kitten?”

“Fuck-” Minho gasped, flushing at the pet name. He was so weak to them during sex, it was precious.

Chan chuckled, “kitten, I _ just _ said we have to be quiet.”

“Easier said than done, asshole,” Minho griped, a slight whine in his voice already, “let me suck on your fingers if you want me to be quiet.”

No point arguing with that logic. Chan moved his free hand over to Minho’s mouth, putting a few fingers inside that Minho started sucking on instantly.

It was quite a sensation, three of Chan’s fingers in his boyfriend’s mouth, while the other fingers were in his ass and stretching him open- one finger going to two, two fingers going to three.

Once Minho was ready, Chan picked him up and held him against the side of the shower stall, slowly pressing his dick inside. Since he needed both hands to lift Minho in the air, he had pulled his fingers out of Minho’s mouth. However, that was easily resolved by Minho pulling their lips together.

After the few minutes it took for Minho to adjust, Chan started thrusting slowly and shallowly. He mainly went at such a pace because he knew Minho liked it hard and deep, and it was fun hearing his boyfriend get all bossy and beg for it.

“Harder,” Minho hissed, pulling away from their kiss, “c’mon Channie, fuck me like you _ mean _ it.”

Chan smirked, and kept going at the same pace.

Minho whined, “Channieee please! Stop teasing me!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go harder,” Chan replied, leaning back in to kiss Minho again, and starting to thrust in deeper.

Minho keened against him, Chan absorbing the moan through their kiss. He scooted Minho up a bit, Changing the angle slightly so he would rub against Minho’s prostate.

He knew he had hit it when Minho suddenly dug his nails into Chan’s shoulders and moaned even louder. Minho broke the kiss and shifted over to start biting at Chan’s neck, undoubtedly leaving marks as he went.

Heat started building in Chan’s abdomen, and he started going faster and even harder, using his hands to spread Minho’s cheeks farther apart so he could thrust in deeper. The sound of the shower roared around them, just barely loud enough to cover up their moans (well, Chan’s moans mostly, Minho was still sucking on his neck) and the sound of skin hitting skin.

He could tell Minho was getting close, with the way he was clinging more tightly, and even though his mouth was occupied with covering Chan’s pale skin in hickeys, his moans were noticeably getting much louder. Chan pulled Minho away from his neck, wanting to kiss him again. He loved kissing Minho, the other man’s lips were always so soft and plump. He crashed their lips back together, while giving a particularly hard thrust, and that seemed to push Minho over the edge- he came untouched, painting Chan’s abs with his semen. Chan kept thrusting, his pace gone erratic as he approached his own orgasm, especially with how Minho was clenching around him through his climax.

Soon enough, the heat boiled over and Chan came with a low groan (which was muffled by them still kissing).

Minho whined softly as Chan spilled inside of him, and despite Chan’s mind being cloudy he managed to notice that Minho’s legs were shaking.

Nice. He’d fucked Minho so hard his legs went weak again. Chan loved when that happened, and while Minho complained a lot about it, he knew Minho loved it too.

After the mind fuzzies drifted away, Chan pulled out and set Minho down. As he expected, Minho’s knees buckled and he had to lean against Chan for support.

“I think I’m gonna need a little help with clean up,” Minho said, and Chan couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Yeah, I noticed,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist and letting the other man fully slump in his hold, “but you did ask for it.”

Minho sighed, “I did, yeah. Although you could have held back a _ little _ bit.”

Chan raised his eyebrows at Minho.

“What, did you not like it?” he asked, cheekily.

“Oh my god you are the _ worst _,” grumbled Minho, lightly smacking Chan’s shoulder as Chan laughed even more.

He did help clean Minho out, occasionally peppering kisses on his boyfriend’s face as he washed his spunk out from Minho’s asshole.

After a while, Minho’s legs regained some strength, and he was able to stand again long enough to wash his and Chan’s hair, and scrub off the rest of his body. He even washed Chan’s body too, although Chan figured it was an excuse to touch him more, with the way Minho seemed to linger over Chan’s chest, and abs, and shoulders. Not that Chan would complain, he was proud of his body and was glad that Minho was so appreciative.

“With all the people that swoon over you, I’m so glad I get to call you mine,” Minho said softly, playing with the sudsy curls clinging to the nape of Chan’s neck, “I’m truly the luckiest man alive.”

“You sure?” Chan murmured, thumbs rubbing gently over Minho’s hip bones, “because I think I’m the one who’s the luckiest.”

Minho smiled brightly at him, and kissed him slowly, and despite what they had been doing barely ten minutes prior, it felt like a very pure moment between them.

A couple of weeks passed, and nothing really changed significantly. 

Other students were still nasty towards Minho, and he still brushed off their shitty comments like they were stray hairs that had fallen on his shoulder.

Chan still worried about him though, he couldn’t help it.

One weekend, when they both had a light load of homework, Chan suggested they go out and have a date night.

“I’d love to!” Minho said, when Chan brought up the idea, “we can go to the bar a few blocks away! Their dried squid is _ addicting _, it’s been too long since I’ve had it!”

“Well that’s settled then!” Chan declared, smiling, “should it be casual or should we dress up for the affair?”

“For a bar? Casual. No way I’m risking spilling anything on one of my nice shirts.”

“Fair enough.”

So they headed to the bar. Being a Saturday night, it was pretty crowded, but they managed to grab a couple seats at the bar.

Minho ordered a beer (and dried squid), and Chan got a cocktail, and they drank and joked around and enjoyed each other’s company. When their drinks were finished, Minho wanted more squid, and Chan needed to use the bathroom.

And when he got back from the bathroom...some unknown guy was sitting in his seat, talking to Minho. Or trying to talk, Minho did _ not _ look interested. 

Chan took a couple steps closer.

Wait a minute- he knew that guy. That- it was Minho’s ex-boyfriend! The second one, the one who was hooking up with a bartender and telling Minho it was “study sessions”. What the hell was that sleazebag doing here, trying to talk to the man he had betrayed? The man that was now dating _ Chan _ , who- not to brag- made him _ much _ happier.

Walking even closer, Chan managed to catch the conversation that Minho and his ex were having.

“...that’s what I’ve been up to. It’s been kind of lonely, but y’know, I’d just been too busy for an actual relationship.

“Uh huh,” Minho responded, paying more attention to a loose thread on his shirt than what his ex was saying.

“Although, for someone like you….I might make an exception,” the sleazy bastard continued.

Now _ that _ caught both Minho’s and Chan’s interest.

“I’m sorry, what?” Minho asked, eyes widening.

“Come on baby, I know I took you for granted, but I’ve changed! Why not try again?”

The ex leaned forward, placing his hand on Minho’s thigh. Chan’s hands clenched into fists.

Minho’s eyes then narrowed, “don’t call me baby. You lost your chance when you _ cheated _ on me.”

“Alright, fine, maybe not a relationship. Maybe...something more casual? Can’t deny, I’ve missed how tight your ass is-”

Chan cleared his throat loudly alerting the both of them of his presence. Minho looked relieved, and Minho’s ex looked caught off guard.

“Oh,” the ex said, “Chan, hey man. Long time no see! I was just catching up with Minho here. How have you been?”

“I’ve been just fine,” Chan replied, fake smile plastered on his face, “thanks for keeping my seat warm! But if you don’t mind, I’d really like to sit next to my _ boyfriend _.”

The ex went pale, and looked back and forth from Minho to Chan, Chan to Minho.

“You...you two are dating?” he asked.

Minho nodded, grinning, “we sure are! Almost six months going steady! And Channie’s actually loyal, unlike the unfaithful prick sitting beside me.”

Minho’s ex cleared his throat awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

“Um, I’m just gonna- I’m gonna go. Um, don’t be a stranger, haha...bye.”

Chan glared him down as he shuffled away, gaze fixed until Minho brought his attention back by taking hold of his hand (which was still clenched in a fist).

“I thought he was never gonna leave,” Minho remarked, “I’m glad you showed up before I smashed an empty glass over his head. I really didn’t want to risk getting kicked out of my favorite bar.”

“I cannot believe his nerve,” Chan growled, “trying to hook up again after the way he went behind your back? What a piece of scum.”

“Hey, baby, it’s fine,” Minho reassured him, “you scared him off with that menacing glare of yours.”

Chan squeezed Minho’s hand, “good. He should be scared. Even if he wasn’t your ex-boyfriend, I didn’t like the way he was looking at you. You’re mine now, and I don’t like sharing.”

Minho gave him a sultry grin, “yours, huh? I love when you get all possessive.”

The bartender finally brought Minho’s second plate of squid out, and Chan sat down in his seat while Minho dug into his food. Chan stole a few pieces from Minho's plate, after the third piece Minho just rolled his eyes and moved the plate between them so they could share.

When the plate was empty, they paid the check and headed out. On the way out the door, Chan happened to notice Minho's ex at a different table, looking at them. He narrowed his eyes at the other man and tightened his grip on Minho's waist.

When they reached Chan's car, he started to pull out his keys to unlock it. Suddenly, he found himself being pushed up against the passenger door, and looked up to see Minho holding him in place and staring at him with a very specific look in his eyes.

Oh. Minho was horny.

"I don't think I can wait until we get back, I need you right here and now," Minho muttered, moving forward and kissing Chan fiercely.

Chan let out a snicker into the kiss, and pressed the unlock button on his key fob so they could get inside the vehicle. Which they somehow did, in a horny scrambled frenzy.

Minho lay across the back seat, undoing his pants and shoving them down to get them off. Chan was kneeling at the side edge of the seat, tugging off his shirt and then struggling to pull down his pants. The car wasn't cramped, it wasn't super spacious either, so there was just several minutes of fumbling with clothes before they were both fully nude.

Having fucked in the car before (multiple times actually), they had an extra bottle of lube that was kept in the pocket on the back of the driver's seat, along with several condoms. Minho reached over and pulled the lube out of the pocket, handing it to Chan who opened it right away. Chan poured a good amount onto his fingers, rubbed the fingers together to warm it up, and then reached down to start pressing at Minho's entrance. Minho moved his legs to give Chan easier access, draping one over the backseat and the other across the top of the front passenger seat.

Chan pushed the first finger in, gently but swiftly, and wiggled it around inside to start stretching the muscle. This was definitely one of their usual quickies, even so Chan waited until Minho gave the nod before he added another finger- he would never risk hurting Minho from overeagerness. Even when Minho was the more eager one.

With the second finger added, Chan began to scissor them apart, going faster and a little harder.

The windows of the car were starting to fog up, but Chan could still see fairly well out of them. He somehow noticed Minho's ex _ again _, walking down the sidewalk away from the bar. The ex didn't see them at all, he was well too far away, but it fueled an extra spark of possessiveness in Chan.

Minho started whining for a third finger, and Chan complied, starting to rub gently against Minho's prostate as he was thrusting his fingers in and out. Minho grabbed Chan's arm with one hand and squeezed tightly in response, letting out succulent moan after moan after moan.

Chan admired the sight before him; the moon's light shining through the steamed up window made Minho look especially beautiful. And sure, Chan was far from the first person to witness Minho like this, but that didn't matter. It didn't make Minho any _ less _beautiful, under the moonlight, laying back against the car seat, falling apart under Chan's touch. What mattered was that right here and right now, Minho was his. His and his alone. Chan wanted the world to know that fact. 

When the okay was given (a whiny "put it in already"), Chan pulled out his fingers. Minho reached into the seat pocket again to grab a condom, which Chan ripped open the moment it was handed to him.

As he pushed in, Chan leaned down- not to kiss Minho, but to latch onto Minho's neck, sucking at the skin with the intent to leave as dark a mark as possible. Then he moved over slightly, and started to leave another mark. And another mark.

He kept leaving hickeys as he started thrusting, relishing in the way Minho kept moaning louder and louder, occasionally mixing in words like "yes" and "right there" and "oh god Channie~"

When there was hardly any unmarked skin on the side of Minho's neck, Chan moved down to mark up the skin of his collarbone. Biting and sucking and nibbling, all while keeping pace with his thrusts. And after finding the right angle to hit Minho's prostate, Chan maintained consistency with that as well.

Minho had shifted to gripping tightly onto Chan's back, digging his fingers in and most definitely leaving numerous scratch marks across Chan's pale skin. It would probably burn a little the next day, but Chan sure wouldn't mind- he kinda liked it actually. 

Chan started getting close when he had marked all across Minho's chest and was at the other side of his boyfriend's neck. Minho was also close, getting louder and directly stating that he was gonna come. Deeming his art piece complete enough, Chan turned his focus entirely to the movement of his hips, snapping them quickly and harshly. He also moved his hands over to Minho's nipples, pressing against them and rubbing them with his thumbs for extra stimulation. It was quite effective. Minho used his grip on Chan's back to pull him down and smash their lips together, letting out a particularly long moan as Chan felt his body shudder. Something warm and wet hit Chan's stomach, and he knew that Minho had just hit his climax.

Chan kept thrusting, chasing his own release, and even though Minho was starting to whimper from oversensitivity, his boyfriend had always insisted it was fine for Chan to continue moving until he was finished. It didn't take too much longer, the fact that Minho liked kissing so much at the end was absolutely a turn on and jumped Chan much closer to the edge than he had been. Once his own orgasm hit, he stilled his hips, spilling into the condom, breaking away from their kiss for a moment as he let out his own long and loud moan.

They kept making out at a lazier pace while coming down from the orgasmic high, tongues tangling sloppily. When they finally broke apart, the windows had condensated water dripping down, and Minho's cum was starting to dry up.

"Are the napkins in the cup holder behind your head?" Chan asked, pulling out and sitting up on the back of his heels.

Minho reached back and felt around the inside of the door for the cup holder, triumphantly pulling out some napkins, which Chan took and began using to wipe off Minho's spunk. After that, Chan pulled off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it into the small plastic bag he used for trash.

"We should start keeping some wet wipes in here," Minho suggested, "could improve the cleanup a bit."

"Or maybe we should stop having sex in the car," Chan teased, starting to pick up their clothes from the floor, "one of these days we're gonna get caught for public indecency."

"Not my fault, you were being all sexy and possessive and irresistible. And may I also say, I think you hold the record for getting me off untouched the most."

"Oh? Do I now~"

Minho reached out and grabbed both of Chan's hands, pressing palms against palms, weaving their fingers together. He smiled softly, looking at their hands and then looking into Chan's eyes.

"Kinda hard to believe that like half a year ago you were still a virgin. And now you're consistently making me weak in the knees and making me come without any sort of reach around assistance," said Minho, squeezing their hands slightly.

"Aish, is this really the time and place to go all sappy? We're still naked in a car that's in a public parking lot," Chan replied.

Minho shrugged, "I've been in worse situations. You remember how my philosophy class had that gorgeous TA?"

"Can't say I do, but I'm not really trying to remember."

"Fair enough, he wasn't really worth getting caught in the professor's office anyways. One of my more forgettable flings."

Chan leaned down, getting close to Minho's face and lightly kissing his nose, "if you ask me, all your past flings are forgettable."

Minho giggled, obviously amused by the possessiveness that noticeably still lingered.

"C'mon kitten, let's get dressed," Chan continued, sitting back up straight and picking up more of their clothes, "I'm getting cold and it's too cramped to cuddle you properly."

"Alright, alright, we can get dressed and go," Minho relented, taking the clothing Chan handed to him, and sitting up to put them back on.

When they were both dressed again, they stepped out of the backseat doors, and got back into the front seats. Chan wiped away the condensation from the driver's side window and windshield, and Minho pulled down the sun shield to use the mirror, fixing his hair that had gotten all messy. As he did so, he seemed to have spotted the hickeys Chan had left all over his skin, with an exclamation of "what the- Channie what the hell??"

Chan tried to hide his smile, focusing on the road as he drove back to their dorm building. But he wasn't very successful and eventually gave up, grinning ear to ear as his boyfriend complained about not going to be able to cover them all up with just foundation.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't resist," Chan remarked, not actually feeling remorseful at all. He knew Minho wasn't truly mad about it, he liked getting hickeys.

Still, dramatic as ever, Minho let out a huff, and grumbled, "I'm so getting you back next time."

The next day at lunch, as Hyunjin and Jisung sat down at the table they were at, Hyunjin asked, "hyung, what's with the scarf?"

Minho just blushed and pouted, grumbling, "ask Chan, he's the one who was acting like a starved vampire."

Woojin, who had already been sitting with the couple, seemed to understand the reference.

"Oh! So it's not fashion. You're covering up hickeys, aren't you?" he interpreted.

Chan, once again, couldn't hide his smug grin, not even when Minho kicked him under the table.

Hyunjin just made a face. "Gross. Forget I asked."

Jisung, however, seemed curious, "how bad is it, Minho-hyung?" 

"Across his neck and chest," Chan answered, "but in my defense, we ran into one of his exes last night, and the scumbag tried to get a bit _ too _ friendly. Can't blame me for wanting people to know you're not single anymore.”

“....I suppose I probably would have done the same…” Minho relented with a sigh, “you do still have to let me get you back though.”

“Of course, honeybunch,” Chan said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Minho and hugging him from the side.

“Double gross. Get a room,” Hyunjin commented, while Jisung pretended to gag and Woojin just laughed.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Seungmin, Felix, and Changbin. Felix seemed extremely upset, practically throwing his plate down on the table.

“Lix, what’s up?” Woojin asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. The rest of them all nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know what happened, but it feels like people got shittier towards Minho-hyung. Some prick in my biology class was blabbing about how hyung is ‘super easy’. I figured it was just old stuff still circling around so I told him that hyung is in a relationship now, and that what he said isn’t valid anymore. And he just looked at me and scoffed, and said ‘once a whore, always a whore, he’s probably cheating on that boyfriend left and right.’ And some of the other people in the class just shrugged and nodded in agreement! I wanted to strangle all of them,” Felix ranted angrily.

Chan felt Minho tense up in his hold, and hugged him tighter.

“If I had a thousand won for every time I got asked ‘is Lee Minho single again yet?’, I could practically buy a car,” Jisung piped in, rolling his eyes, “people on this campus suck, it’s like they have nothing better to do than pick a victim and talk shit.”

“It’s utter bullshit,” Changbin added, “we all know it’s just because Channie-hyung is popular, and they’re all pissed that he and Minho-hyung are dating. Completely overlooking how good they are together.”

“Disgustingly all over each other, but still good,” quipped Hyunjin.

“I really don’t care,” Minho said, “I’m not ashamed of who I am and what I’ve done, people can say whatever they want.”

“Yeah but hyung, we can still be angry about it,” Seungmin countered, “You’re our cherished friend, you’re the one who essentially brought us all together by being so flirty and sociable, so of course we want you to be treated the way you deserve.”

Chan could see Minho looking down at his lap, smiling shyly.

“Thanks guys….” he said quietly, “that means a lot from all of you.”

Jisung shrugged, “you’re the one who’s always aggressively validating us, so we’re essentially obligated to aggressively validate you right back. Hey, let’s be cliche and go around showering hyung in compliments!”

Which is what they did, along with sharing fun stories they had involving Minho. Chan could only giggle at how bashful Minho got, hiding his face in his scarf and continuously whining “guys….stop…..that’s too much….guys c’mon…”

Chan wished it got better after that.

But before it got better; it got worse.

Thing is, like most people, Minho had a metaphorical shield, that he put up to protect his heart from getting hurt. It was fairly damaged at this point from his past relationships, but still there.

If you chip away at a cracked wall long enough, it will eventually crumble.

And it crumbled.

Chan wasn't there to witness the breaking point. But what he was there for, was the aftermath.

He was on his laptop, putting together music files to add to his senior portfolio. Chan had headphones on, so he didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the sound of a bag fall to the floor with a thump. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. He just felt his chair get moved back, and suddenly he had a lap full of Minho, who said nothing while hugging Chan tightly, face buried against his neck.

Chan took off his headphones and set them down on his desk, then moved his hands to rub small circles on Minho's back.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Minho stayed silent, but Chan noticed he had started shaking.

Then, he heard a sniffle.

Going into Worried Boyfriend Mode, Chan nudged Minho away, so he could look at his face. To his further alarm, he saw tears falling down Minho's cheeks.

"Woah, Minho, baby, what's wrong, what happened?" he questioned, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"You….you do think I'm good enough, right? You love me, don't you?"

He wasn't fully sobbing, but Minho's voice sounded weak, and broken.

"Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" Chan further interrogated.

"Not...not physically," Minho answered, "I just...you know...as much as I ignore all those stupid comments...sometimes they just really dig in. And- and it _ hurts _."

Chan felt his heart shatter. Minho always acted so strong and independent, but he could still be so vulnerable.

"Hey, angel, you're far more than what people say, okay? You know that, don't _ ever _ forget it. You're considerate, and cheerful, and a sweetheart, you're loyal, you're hardworking, you're talented, and everyday I get to spend with you is an absolute miracle. And even if I have to remind you every single day for the rest of our lives, then that's fine because we both know how much I love complimenting you."

Minho let out a laugh. And then started sobbing violently.

Chan quickly pulled Minho back into the hug, holding his boyfriend together physically as he fell apart emotionally. He couldn't help the tears that pricked at his own eyes, because how could he? The last time he saw Minho cry was months ago, when they watched a cliche k-drama after Minho had a horrible day, the day that also happened to be the time where Chan first caught feelings for Minho.

"I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with all of that negativity," Chan murmured, "I wish I could make it all better. But all I can do is hug you…"

"Th-that's all I-I want r-right now," Minho said, hiccuping through his words.

And so he did. Chan held Minho close for over an hour, let him cry it all out of his system. Once the sniffles had subsided completely, Chan nudged Minho to see if he was okay. Minho pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now," he said, rubbing away the last of his tears.

"You want a quickie to take your mind off of it?" Chan joked.

Minho snorted, lightly punching Chan's shoulder. His hand paused where it had struck, and Minho seemed to be deep in thought.

"Actually….I would like one. If you don't mind…?"

Chan blinked, surprised by the shift in mood.

"Baby I was kidding, do you think you're in a good mindset for it? You just spent an hour and a half sobbing your eyes out," he said, eyeing Minho with concern.

"Channie, I'm okay. Not a hundred percent, but my mind feels clear, no clouds in my judgement. I think a quickie is exactly what I need to turn my day around," Minho replied. He did look more like his usual self again, only sign of anything otherwise being his red and puffy eyes.

"Well, alright then," Chan relented, "but it's not going to be a quickie."

Now it was Minho's turn to be confused, as Chan stood up and carried him over to the bed.

"It's not?"

"No. I'm going to take my time, and worship you the way that no one else can."

Minho's eyes twinkled, "_ oh _. Is that so? Well then, my beloved, worship away~"

Chan set Minho down on the mattress, and kissed him slowly, sweetly. As he kissed him, Chan started pulling off Minho's clothes, also slowly. Once Minho was naked, Chan picked up the lube they kept by the bed, and climbed up onto the mattress, crawling over Minho's body. While grabbing the lube, Minho had grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his hips.

"Still good to go, kitten?" Chan asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Minho nodded, "absolutely."

Chan lubed up his fingers and pressed them against Minho's entrance, rubbing around the rim to relax the muscle enough to put the first finger in. Which didn't take long, as usual. As he pushed in his middle finger, Chan placed his other hand on the side of Minho's hip, caressing it gently with his thumb but also holding it in place. He started moving his finger, and started pressing kisses over Minho's skin, starting at his chest.

"No marks this time," Minho warned, "those hickeys from date night only _ just _ disappeared a few days ago."

"Alright, alright, I won't leave any," Chan promised, "are you clean though?"

"Clean? Well yeah, why would you need to- _ oh _."

Chan winked, and went back to leaving kisses after noticing Minho's pupils dilate when he realized what Chan had planned.

His kisses traveled downward, which made Minho start to squirm a little. Chan really wanted to be a tease, but he wanted to make Minho feel amazing even more. So he moved his mouth to press kisses on the shaft of Minho's dick, which was fully hard and had precum beading at the tip. Minho inhaled sharply, and then let out a shuddered moan as Chan took the head into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, as he added a second finger. Looking up at Minho to see that he was alright, he waited for Minho's nod before moving his head and his fingers, both going at the same slow pace. Minho moaned again, louder, and Chan heard the sheets rustle as his boyfriend most likely gripped them tightly. Minho's hips bucked up, but Chan's firm grip kept them from moving too much. After several minutes, Chan started pressing the third finger against Minho's entrance, slowly adding it to the other two, after making sure it wasn't too much. He pulled his mouth off of Minho's dick, but kept moving his fingers as he went back to kissing all over Minho's body. Chan kissed back up Minho's abdomen and chest, up to his neck and whispered into his ear, "turn over, would you please, kitten?"

Minho nodded rapidly, and rolled over quickly, face against the mattress, ass sticking up in the air. Chan had pulled his fingers out as Minho had turned around, and he took both of his hands and used them to spread Minho's cheeks apart.

Normally, they would use some kind of flavored lube, to make it a little more enjoyable. But Chan didn't really care how it tasted, it was always Minho's reactions that made eating him out such a great experience. He dove in, licking right across Minho's hole. Minho cursed loudly, words melting into a shaky moan of Chan's name. In the back of his mind, Chan hoped their neighbors owned noise canceling headphones. He licked the rim again, pressing his mouth over it and prodding his tongue inside. As Chan wiggled his tongue inward, Minho kept making more and more noise. It was absolute music to Chan's ears. He moved one of his hands over and pushed two fingers in, spreading them apart and licking in between them- something that always drove Minho _ crazy _. And crazy Minho was driven, pushing his ass back against Chan's face and whining for more.

Well, if Minho wanted more, he was certainly going to get it. 

Chan started to move his tongue faster, shoving it in and out between his two fingers, which he was also moving in and out slightly. He let out hums of his own pleasure, the vibrations from his voice causing Minho's thighs to start shaking.

Good, Minho was getting close. Normally Chan would slow down, so as to get to the full sex part. But tonight was a 'give-Minho-more-than-one-orgasm' kind of night, and they weren't in any sort of rush. He did have some unfinished homework, but it could wait; ruining his boyfriend completely was Chan's new priority.

So, he kept going, with his tongue and his fingers. Kept going as Minho let more and more moans and curses, getting way louder with each one. As Minho got closer and closer, was right on the edge, Chan pressed his lips fully around Minho's rim and gave a hard suck. It was incredibly effective, and Minho came with a loud and blissed out cry.

Chan kept licking at Minho's rim during his orgasm, only pulling away after Minho started whining "too much it's too much". 

He waited several minutes for Minho's refractory period to end (it was only about five minutes), putting more lube onto his fingers so they would glide back in easily. Which they did, when Chan put in three again, gently hushing Minho's whimpers as he continued to stretch his boyfriend open.

"Channie please," Minho whined after a few minutes of Chan scissoring and rubbing around his prostate.

"Please what?" Chan inquired, smirking.

"Please fuck me already, I need- hng!"

Chan had rubbed directly over Minho's prostate, cutting off his plea with another choked out moan.

"Well, since you said please," Chan responded, pulling his fingers out and reaching over to grab a condom from a cloth bag they kept tied to the foot of the bed (a clever way to keep them fairly hidden but also easily accessible, which was quite useful given how often they had sex and how their friends would come visit from time to time).

Chan opened the packet and rolled the condom on, putting some extra lube over it. He teasingly rubbed the tip over Minho's rim a couple times, but after a bossy "quit teasing!" from Minho, he pushed it in all the way. Chan waited for about a minute, and then started moving. The pace he took was slow, with his thrusts deep and hard- the way Minho liked it most.

About ten or so thrusts in, Minho stopped them.

"Wait," he said, "I wanna turn around."

"Yeah, of course baby, go ahead."

Chan pulled out, let Minho turn over onto his back, and after he was re-situated and comfortable Chan realigned and slid back in.

Minho let out a pleased hum, "much better. Now I can kiss you."

Chan chuckled, as Minho grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to do exactly that. While they kissed, Chan started thrusting again, same way as before. 

Gently, Chan grabbed one of Minho's arms, moving it away from his shoulder, pressing it gently against the mattress. He moved his hand over to Minho's hand, weaving their fingers together and squeezing tightly. He could feel Minho smile against his lips, a small giggle trailing into a moan bubbling out of his boyfriend.

Chan shifted the angle of his hips, so he would drag against Minho's prostate directly with each thrust. Minho broke away from their kissing to gasp out a "fuck-" as Chan rammed into him at the new angle. Rather than reconnect their lips, Minho just stayed where he was, moaning into the small space between their faces. Chan didn't make any move to kiss Minho again either, focusing completely on the pace of his thrusts and making sure he was bringing Minho the highest level of pleasure. He'd said he was going to worship Minho, and he was upholding that promise.

Chan shifted his weight to the hand that was holding Minho's, and used his other hand to reach down and wrap around Minho's cock, jerking him off in time with each thrust. Minho's moans were loud again, and more breathy and higher pitched, which meant he was close again.

"Channie...please," Minho whimpered, "I'm gonna- _ah_~"

"I got you kitten," Chan said softly, "go a- _ aah _\- go ahead and come for me."

A few more strokes and a few more thrusts and Minho orgasmed a second time, cum shooting all the way up to his collarbones, some of it hitting Chan's chest and spilling over on his hand. Not wanting to overstimulate Minho too much, Chan pulled out and started to jerk himself off to reach his own climax. However, Minho crawled over and pushed Chan's hand away, tugged off the condom, and swiftly took Chan's dick into his mouth. 

A little startled, Chan was about to tell Minho that he didn't need to do that, but Minho's warm and wet mouth around him turned his leftover thoughts to mush. Before Chan could form any sort of coherent sentence he was coming into Minho's mouth, with a shaky moan of his boyfriend's name while said boyfriend swallowed every drop of his release.

After Chan's dick stopped twitching, Minho pulled away and licked his lips, picking up any semen that had spilled out. Then he flopped back onto the bed, clearly spent of energy. Chan reached off to the side to grab their 'jizz towel', and used it to wipe Minho's semen from both of their chests.

"Feel any better?" Chan asked, putting the towel back in its designated spot.

Minho nodded, "I feel very worshipped, thank you baby. Actually, for a moment I was worried you were gonna give me another sex headache."

Chan quirked an eyebrow, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Oh really? That good, huh?" he said, smirking.

"Mhmm~" Minho half-mumbled half-sighed, stretching his limbs out and splaying all across the mattress, "you're like a sex god or something."

"I mean, I learned basically everything from you, so I'd say you're the godly one. You've just molded me to be your perfect partner."

"Hooray for me~"

Chan snickered and crawled over to flop on top of Minho's spread out form, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck.

"I love being your partner," he said softly, nuzzling against the side of Minho's neck, "I love you. I love you a lot."

Minho went full octopus and wrapped his arms and legs around Chan, and pressed a kiss against Chan's hair.

"I love you a lot too, Chan. Best partner ever."

Chan woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone’s alarm blaring. Groggily, he picked it up and hit dismiss, then turned back to snuggle closer to his human teddy bear. Minho was starting to wake up, shifting in Chan’s hold with a soft grumble.

“G’morning beautiful,” Chan mumbled, giving his boyfriend’s cheek a big smooch.

“Too early for you to be this level of gay,” Minho replied, giving Chan a weak sleepy glare.

Chan grinned back at him, “so you always say, but I don’t think it’s _ ever _ too early.”

Minho only grumbled more, Chan barely made out the words “you’re too bright” and “need coffee”.

While Minho was up and getting dressed (they had fallen asleep still fully naked), Chan sat up and spoke up.

“Min, we should probably talk about yesterday.”

“Yesterday? I mean, brilliant sex as always, dunno what else there is to say about it.”

“Minho. You know what I mean.”

Minho stood still, and his shoulders slumped slightly. Chan kept speaking.

“You really should file a report. If you don’t take action, it’s just going to keep getting worse.”

“....I know,” Minho sighed, “you’re right I really should. I just...don’t want to risk it backfiring, y’know? Nobody likes a tattletale.”

“But they do like an easy victim, and I’m sorry but by doing nothing that’s exactly what you’re making yourself into,” Chan argued.

Minho turned to look at him, and Chan could see a mixture of fear and uncertainty on his face.

“You’ll go with me, right? I’m...not sure I can do it alone.”

Chan got out of bed and walked over to pull Minho into a warm embrace.

“Of course I will baby,” he said, “how about we go today, during lunchtime? Get it over with.”

Minho nodded in agreement, “okay, we’ll go today.”

And so they did. They walked into the student life office of the university, and formally filed a report of verbal harassment. Minho named the classmates from his group project, the guys that had provoked him and almost Chan into violence, every student that they knew by name that had gone out of their way to be purposely cruel to Minho was listed in the report. When the faculty asked if Minho or Chan wanted to issue any no contact orders, Minho said no. He didn’t care if they talked to him, he was just tired of being treated as less than human.

“These words being used against you, are they false?” the faculty person asked.

“No it’s all true,” Minho answered, squeezing Chan’s hand for moral support, “but it’s...they have no right to be so discriminatory against me because of it. And so here I am, doing something to stop it.”

“Very well. These students listed will be summoned and warnings will be issued. We take bullying and harassment very seriously here, we want this campus to feel safe for everyone.”

“Thank you,” Minho said, “thank you so much.”

“Yes, thank you,” Chan said as well, and with that they left the office.

“How do you feel?” Chan asked him, once they were out of the administrative building.

“Anxious, but also relieved? It’s a mix. But I think...good,” Minho answered.

It didn’t take long for the most guilty to get dealt their punishment; and as always, word traveled fast.

Chan was sitting in his seminar class, waiting for the professor to walk in, when he heard one of the other students start complaining loudly about how his friend had been put on probation for a report of verbal harassment.

“I can’t believe that manwhore had the nerve to go tattle. We were just being honest! But I guess speaking the truth is a punishable offence now.”

Chan rolled his eyes. He’d expected this reaction. He was going to just ignore it, but honestly? He was tired. Tired of feeling like the world was against such a wonderful person, tired of being told he should do better. When really, Minho was the best he could have ever imagined. Chan was tired of just letting it happen and brushing it off.

“Or maybe,” he said loudly, taking notice of how all heads were turning to look at him, “Minho got sick and tired of being judged solely for his sexual past when it’s only a tiny part of who he is. I mean really, what if everyone started calling you stubby legs all the time because of your height? Sure, they’re not wrong, they’re only ‘being honest’. But it hurts, doesn’t it? Maybe if you actually looked at Minho like the complex human being that he is, you’d start to realize that he’s not solely defined by how many people he’s slept with. The only person allowed to care is me, and guess what? I give absolutely zero fucks about it. So maybe tell that friend of yours to heed his punishment, and keep my boyfriend’s name out of your mouths. Spread that rumor around, why don’t you?”

And then everyone stood up and clapped.

No, no, not really. An immense awkward silence stretched across the classroom, as everyone just _ stared _ at Chan. The silence was only broken when the professor finally walked in, getting the class started.

Of course, Chan's outburst spread around even quicker, but at least it meant people knew that the school slut Minho's charming and popular boyfriend wasn't going to let any slander fly anymore.

Initial reactions of "he's really gonna defend that slut?" faded to "I guess they are kinda cute together" and "he's a pretty protective boyfriend, that's rather sweet" after a week or so.

The slut shaming didn't go away completely, of course it wouldn't. Life wasn't that easy.

But it got better. It definitely got better. Which made Chan super relieved, because he was graduating soon and didn't want to leave Minho behind on a campus that hated him. Now, the campus more or less ignored him, which was perfectly fine with Minho. Rumors still circled and his 'reputation' was still there, so an occasional freshman or transfer student who didn't know any better would try their luck. But Minho was quick to shut them down, and Chan was more than happy to amp up the PDA to make a point that Minho was _ not _ on the market.

A month passed, and with it came the six month-aversary of Minho and Chan's official relationship.

Chan was planning on just taking Minho out to a nice dinner on the weekend, but it seemed Minho had his own plans for celebration.

When Chan got a text saying "there's a surprise waiting for you at the room~ <3" he figured it was likely something dirty, as Minho's surprises usually were. The specifics, however, Chan had no clue what to expect.

So when he opened the door of their room, he was definitely _ very _ surprised at what he saw.

Minho had strategically draped himself across their bed, so as to show off what he was wearing- one of Chan's favorite and well-worn black hoodies, a pair of ruby red lace panties, and absolutely nothing else. The hoodie was unzipped all the way, showing off Minho's smooth caramel-colored skin. The lace material of the panties was quite translucent, and did little to hide anything. Minho rolled over onto his stomach, and Chan's already extremely horny brain noticed that the panties were actually a thong.

"Welcome home baby~" Minho purred, a flirtatious grin on his face.

Chan dropped his bag and wordlessly walked over to the bed.

"Wow," he finally said, after several minutes of just staring, taking in the absolute _ vision _ before him, "I- you look- _ wow _."

"Happy six months, I'm your present!" stated Minho with a big wink.

Chan frowned a little, "well now I feel bad, I didn't get you a pretty gift."

Minho giggled, "don't worry about that, every day I get to spend with you as your boyfriend is the perfect gift in itself."

"Oh my god I love you," Chan gushed, surging forward and kissing Minho deeply.

Minho laughed into the kiss, and pulled Chan towards him, leaning back on their bed. Chan crawled up onto the mattress and over Minho, and while he did so Minho grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. Chan tugged off his pants too, followed by his underwear.

“I’ve already prepped myself.” Minho muttered between kisses, and Chan moved away to pout at him.

Minho laughed even more, obviously very amused by Chan’s cuteness. He lightly booped Chan’s nose with his finger, and then swiftly flipped them over so now he was sitting on top of Chan. Minho reached into one of the hoodie pockets and pulled out a condom, opening it up and rolling it down Chan’s shaft. Out of the other pocket he pulled out the lube bottle, adding some over the condom for extra slickness. Minho reached back behind himself, grabbing Chan’s dick and moving it over to line up with his entrance. The panties were still on, and Chan realized that Minho must have just shifted the back piece to the side and out of the way.

Hot. That was hot. God, his boyfriend was incredibly hot.

Minho sank down on Chan’s cock and Chan moved his hands to grip at Minho’s thighs, letting out a hiss at the amazing pleasure. It would never get old, the feeling of entering Minho for the first time, any time they had sex. And they had a _ lot _ of sex.

Minho’s dick was peeking out of the front of the panties, hard and leaking, and Chan wondered if Minho was going to do anything or just leave it there and get himself off untouched.

After wiggling around a little bit to get Chan’s dick fully inside, Minho started to move, a mixture of bouncing and grinding on Chan’s cock. Chan could feel the muscles of Minho’s thighs working, as he moved up and down. While he rode Chan, the hoodie started to slip off of Minho’s shoulder, exposing more skin, and the sight was a perfect mix of cute and sexy.

Chan moved his legs and planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting up as Minho was grinding down.

“Oh _ fuck _,” Minho gasped, and Chan smirked, knowing he’d really hit Minho’s sweet spot.

Minho must have been going at an angle that would press against his prostate, because already he seemed to be much closer to orgasm than he usually was near the beginning of sex. That, or he edged himself during prep. Knowing Minho possibly both.

Chan continued to meet Minho's down thrusts, slamming out more and more moans that were loudly echoing throughout the room, mixing in with Chan’s own moans and grunts.

Minho placed his hands over Chan’s abs, holding himself up as he kept moving, now moving faster and doing more grinding than bouncing. Chan could feel Minho’s thighs starting to shake from use, and from being so close to climax. He moved a hand over to Minho’s dick, tugging down the lace covering it and starting to jerk Minho off in time with the thrusts. Chan was pretty damn close to coming himself, and was starting to think he wouldn’t last as long as Minho this time. He was right; the moment he wrapped his fingers around Minho’s shaft, Minho clenched up around Chan. The sudden tightness combined with the amazing sight of his boyfriend wrecking himself while wearing Chan’s clothing was more than enough to shove Chan over the edge in just a few more thrusts, and he came with a loud cry of Minho’s name.

Minho slowed his movement, while Chan jerked him off faster until Minho was coming too, spurting all over Chan’s chest.

For a moment they both remained still, panting heavily. Then Minho grabbed the cum towel and wiped off Chan’s torso, before pulling off of his dick and flopping down, head resting on Chan’s chest. Chan pulled off the condom, did his best to tie it (reaching around Minho’s body with his arms), and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. He was pretty sure he missed. He’d fix it later.

“So?” Minho prompted, a few minutes into their post-coital cuddles.

“Very hot. Like, I knew you looked cute in my clothes, but the combo with the panties was a whole new level of seductive,” answered Chan.

“Thank you~” Minho giggled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it! Really made the awkward trip to the lingerie store worth it.”

“Awkward?”

“The checkout lady asked me if I was shopping for my girlfriend. I was so shocked, I didn’t know how to tell her ‘no I’m gay, this is for me’.”

Chan burst out laughing, “oh man, that is awkward. Kinda wish I could’ve been there to see it.”

“Oh hush, you. That reminds me, I have another gift for you.”

Chan blinked in surprise.

“_ Another _ gift?” he asked, “kitten you didn’t even have to give me the first gift. Now I feel doubly bad for not getting you anything.”

“It’s okay, Chan it’s fine!” Minho reassured, “this one is for both of us.”

He scooted over to grab a small cloth bag from the bedside table, opening it up and shaking out the contents into his hand.

It was a pair of necklaces; one had a silver cat pendant, the other a black cat pendant.

“Look, they fit together to make the Yin Yang symbol! Isn’t it cute?” Minho said, showing Chan how the pendants slid together.

“Very cute! Why necklaces?”

Minho’s eyes slid to the side to glance at the wall, suddenly going all shy.

“So...so you don’t forget about me, after you graduate. Since we’re not gonna see each other every day anymore…”

“Baby, I could never forget about you,” Chan replied, “I’ll come visit, like, every weekend. I promise.”

“You better get a good job, so I can brag about my amazing producer boyfriend, okay?” Minho added.

“Okay, I will. Just for you,” said Chan with a chuckle.

It fell quiet for a few minutes.

“This is probably stupid, but…” Minho spoke again, “don’t...please don’t be unfaithful…”

Chan’s heart sank. Minho looked unsure, almost scared. His heart had been so badly broken before, of course he would worry about it happening again.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” he promised, “six months ago I told you that I would make you the happiest man alive, and I keep my word.”

Minho’s smile was so bright, Chan could have sworn he was actually glowing.

“I’m so in love with you,” Minho said, nuzzling his head against Chan’s shoulder.

“I’m so in love with you too,” Chan said back, hugging Minho tightly and kissing his cheek.

Graduation day came, and with it came a long ceremony, lots of tears, and lots more photos. Woojin kept slinging his arm across Chan’s shoulders for selfie after selfie after selfie, using a plethora of fun filters. After a while though, Changbin came over to steal his boyfriend away, and soon Chan’s own boyfriend ran over, still sniffling and wiping away his tears. And he had sworn he wasn’t going to cry. How adorable.

Minho pulled Chan into a tight hug, and told him, “I’m so proud of you, I love you so so so so much.”

Smiling from ear to ear, Chan replied, “I love you so so so so much too.”

He really did, and at this point he knew he always would.

Unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> You all know what to do! Kudos and comment for that sweet sweet validation I so crave, and go use the hashtags #legday1year and #legdaysequel on twitter!  
and while you're on Twitter, go follow me: @goldenjung9497 (NSFW acct @chancaptainkink)


End file.
